Somebody To Love
by sariannaluvsjake2
Summary: The was graduation should have gone. Total Jeyton! One-shot


Authors Note:

_**Authors Note: **_

_**One-shot. What should have happened at the graduation ceremony. Total Jeyton, please R&R! **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **_

Peyton Sawyer smiled to herself as principal Turner read of a list of names. She should have been excited, she was graduating after all. She should have also been excited knowing that her boyfriend was sitting right in front of her, whispering in her ear from time to time, making her giggle.

But all she could do was think of him. He should have been the one whispering in her ear and comforting her when she needed it, not Lucas. It had always been about that one man. That tall, dark haired man that stole her heart and never gave it back.

But she had made a decision. She was with Lucas. She remembered her mother's words when she was a child.

"_Peyton, you can marry somebody and be happy your whole life with them, but there's only one person that's your soul mate." _

He was her soul mate. But he let her go because he wanted her to be happy. And isn't that what love is? Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice in her ear. "Hey, you're on soon. You ready?" Lucas asked her, smiling to her ear and she nodded. Silently pushing him away.

"Carla Sanders, Jessica Speller, Peyton Sawyer..." Mr. Turner called as Peyton's row got up. She walked on and shook hands with Mr. Turner.

As she stood up on that stage, she realized how much she loved him. How much she needed him. She was addicted to him, and there was no going back. She walked off the stage and back into her seat.

"He should be here right now." She thought for about the thousandth time as more men and woman came on and exited the stage. Principal Turner smiles as he continues. She slouches in her seat as it seems this is taking forever.

Finally Mr. Turner has stopped reading and smiles at the crowd, narrowing his eyes on her friend, Brooke Davis. "And graduating but absent here...is Rachel Gatina." She smiled as her best friend began to clap.

Rachel and Brooke had become the best of friends. Brooke had told Peyton about the calculus exam. Peyton was just happy Brooke told the truth instead of running from it.

Kind of like she was doing now. Running from the truth. The cold hard truth.

Mr. Turner pauses after the applause and speaks. "Now I would..." He starts, but is soon handed a small piece of paper. Everyone goes silent as he reads off it.

"Oh, and also graduating but absent here, is Jake Jagielski...oh wait he is here?" Turner's voice said, and Peyton was sure her heart stopped. And seconds later there he was, jogging up to the stage in his jeans and t-shirt.

He shakes Turner's hand and jogs off. She quickly stood up and ran out also, not thinking about Lucas, not even wanting to know what Lucas is thinking...just wanting to see and feel Jake again.

She ran out into the quad were she saw him walking away into the distance. She yelled at him. "Jake!" She yelled, and he turned around. She walked closer to him and sighed, catching her breath. "Peyton." Jake said, a small smile on his face.

"Jake, I'm so sorry." Jake's face fell to a look of hurt, remembering that night in Savannah. "Peyton, it's okay." He says, looking at her. And it hit him. What was he saying? He needed her.

"No, no Jake it's not okay. I'm not okay." Peyton said walking closer to him. A look of concern washed over Jake's face, and Peyton smiled at how cute he was being. Jake looked at her, with his eyebrows arched as she continued.

"Jake, the past few months have been hell. Pure torture. Not a day goes by that I don't regret being with you. But I really regret leaving you. That was one of the stupidest things I did in my entire life. I love you, Jake. And I don't love Lucas. It was never about Lucas, it was always you. You saved me."

Jake stood there smiling, speechless. What was he supposed to say to that? Other then,

"Well, I love you too Peyton." Jake started, caressing her cheek with his thumb. She smiled wider as they moved closer to each other, smiling right before their lips collided.

And all was right in the world.

_**Reviews? **_


End file.
